Lin (Breeze)
Lin (nicknamed Breeze) is a character created by Sensei PurpleBrick. Please do not edit this article without her permission. Profile Lin is self-conscious, awkward, and shy, but gain her trust (which is not too difficult), and she'll become one of the sweetest, happiest girls you can ever meet. Her outwardly calm, quiet appearance cannot always veil the passion and impulsiveness within. Though far from the the strongest or the best, when she is needed most, she does not fail to do what must be done. Fun Facts: *Lin is quite good at many things, such as singing and art, but does not seem to see it most of the time. Appearance Lin has brown hair and brown eyes, is about average height, and slender. After her mother died, she always wore her pendant. Young -''' before losing her parents and making herself a ninja, Lin had long, mostly straight hair, and usually wore a purple shirt and jeans shorts. 'Young Ninja -' Lin, while working to defeat Soulis, cut her hair to a little past her shoulders, causing it to become wavy. She also wore a purple headband and mask, and a silver and purple gi. 'With the Ninja -' In-between quitting the vigilante ninja life and discovering her element, she let her hair grow out and often wore a gray shirt and dark purple skirt. 'Tournament to S8 -' Lin cut her hair again, curling it for the tournament, and wore her old gi with some modifications. She then wore gi matching the other ninja's, purple in color. 'Season 8 and Onward -' As the other ninja changed, so did Lin. Her hair began to change from waves to loosely curled at the ends, and she ditched the headband for a couple pins. Skills/Powers *'''Combat - Lin is skilled in the use of her two daggers, and can use other weapons when necessary. *'Agility' - While not the most acrobatic, Lin is quick and light on her feet, with incredible reflexes. *'Wind' - Lin is the elemental master of Wind, and can control the flow of the air around her. *'Spinjitzu/Airjitzu - '''Lin is skilled in both, and even mastered Airjitzu before the others. History Despite having been alive for only 17ish years, Lin has quite a bit of history... And most of it happened in the past couple of years. Early Life Lin grew up in a village near Ninjago City. She lived an average life until a master of dark magic by the name of Master Soulis, took over the village. With an army of magically summoned beings, he killed Lin's parents when they resisted. Lin, though generally timid, was angered, resolving to defeat Soulis.he made a gi, armed herself with her mother's twin daggers, and created the nickname Breeze to hide her identity, despite being completely unaware of her elemental power in Wind. It was at this time that she discovered her weak Ice powers. With the help and training of a couple friends, she was able to confront the villain. Her fight with Soulis ended in him being sucked into his own portal. Some time after that incident, she began to regret her actions, her friends left her, and she abandoned her ninja ways, going by Lin again. With the Ninja Lin met Zane in between the events of seasons 2 and 3. Lin reveals her limited but not terrible fighting skills, and also tells Zane of her weak Ice powers. He convinces Lin to let him and the other ninja train her. The events of Rebooted left Lin devastated with the loss of Zane. She shut herself away from the others, until discovering her real element: Wind. She had heard of Lloyd's wish to find a new member, but was afraid they would expect her to be as good as Zane was and didn't think she could live up to that, so Lin worked with her powers in private. Not long after, she overheard the ninja talking about Zane still being alive and the Tournament of Elements. Hoping to see Zane, she secretly followed them to join the tournament. Full Potential and Onward During the tournament, Lin becomes very nervous before her first match. A talk with Garmadon, the only one of the ninja's group who knew she was there, revealed her weakness: Fear of judgement. With some reassurance from the old sensei, Lin ends up unlocking her full potential to win the fight. In Possession, Lin leaves for a few days and returns to chaos as Morro has just possessed Lloyd and attacked the tea shop. Going against her friends' wishes, she confronts Morro. It ended with them realizing they were of course related and forging a oath of peace between them. Skybound is a fuzzy memory for Lin- Something happened while they were on the hospital rooftop, but what? Whatever came about, it must have been good, since Nya and Jay are back together... Lin joined the ninja on a fun trip to the Ninjago City Park, where she comes into contact with a very poisonous plant. Though she nearly died from its effects, it managed to bring her and Zane together officially. Despite the wild events of Hands of Time, the year afterward, and seasons 8 and beyond, the master of Wind is still by the side of the ninja. Relationships '''Zane - '''After they met, the two became very close... Yes, yes, you can ship. '''The Other Ninja -' Lin becomes close friends with the other members of the team as time goes on. She is Kai's favorite training partner for sparring. 'Morro -' Lin and Morro are cousins (once removed), both being masters of Wind. Because of this relationship, the two promised not to fight or hurt each other. Lin in Roleplay In RPs, Lin is very supportive of her fellow RP companions and strives to make peace when necessary. She will most likely be friendly towards any good characters, even if they don't really like her. But when put in the center of attention, or if you joke about her and Zane, she becomes embarrassed very easily. RPed With: *Chloe P. Moisson - MasterGarmadon102 *Sakura R. Suzuki - AstraStars *Quinnithy T. Gunderson - Quinton1721 *Melody Locker - LegoFanNexo101 *Jade Darksword - ''Ninjagoguineapigs'' *Luna - ''Tw38 '' Gallery 20190810_124154.jpg|Most recent reference sheet of her original appearance (oldest except for child form) tools_of_the_trade_by_weirdospen-dc5qgrk.jpg|Updated version of Lin's daggers, drawn and designed by Sketch Lin Breeze(PurpleBrick's OC)21122018.jpg|Lin, drawn by AstraStars 1545925080020.png|Laaaaaaaaaane! XD IMG 20160226 125245 kindlephoto-13052299.jpg|(Old) Lin's pendant. IMG_20161210_195140_hdr_kindlephoto-171698.jpg|(Old) Various drawings of Lin and her gear. IMG_20170811_164139_hdr_kindlephoto-134555420.jpg|(Old) Flawed but functional human Lin drawing/gallery> Lin Breeze-Galvatream drawn.png|Art by Galvatream